Enough
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: "Why did you do it, Alice?" "Because you love Fabia." ShunxAlice, possibly.
1. Chapter 1

When you thought of Alice Gehabich, you would immediately think of her bright smile, her orange hair cascading down to her back, her warm chocolate brown eyes, and her small, petite body. She was sweet and caring, the closest thing to an angel, technically, heaven on earth. She never was one to fight, but more of a peacemaker. She never wanted to brawl, not one to be competitive. She was never one to wear clothes that were revealing *cough JULIE cough*, never one to be as tomboyish like Runo and Mira, but more of a girl who wore conservative clothes and was more of a working girl, who would cook and clean. That was Alice.

But one day of the summer she was nineteen, she changed. As she walked into the Misakis' Cafe, she looked around and saw all eyes on her. It was nothing new, boys stared at her all the time but this time, she knew that they were staring at her for another reason that was not admiration. She ignored the feeling and looked at her friends. Dan's mouth was hanging open, Julie stared at her with wide eyes, Marucho was stammering, and Runo didn't even look at her. Alice didn't blame her. They had a bit of a spite last night and Runo felt defeated. The blue haired girl sighed and the Russian girl kept her head down, trying to avoid _them._

For the whole day, all of the boys stayed away from her and none of her friends were even near her, not even Runo. The only person who talked to her normally was Dan, who made jokes and bragged to her about his wins with Drago. He made her laugh and didn't mention anything that was off about her, making the girl feel more appreciative towards her friend.

"Alice...c-could you buy some groceries, please? There's a list in the basket." Alice looked to find Ms. Misaki with a basket in hand, a bit of a shocked and afraid look on her face.

The Russian girl forced a small smile. "Of course, Ms. Misaki. I'll be right back." She took the basket from Runo's mother's hand and walked out the door, head down, only to bump into someone. Looking up, she saw _his_ hazel eyes and _her_ blue eyes. _His_ eyes, which usually showed no emotion, now looked worried and confused. _Her_ eyes had a somewhat of a scowl, a bored expression, if you will.

"Sorry." The girl mumbled as she held her head down once again.

"It's...fine." The male replied, stepping aside, as she walked out to buy groceries.

Alice sighed as she sat on a park bench, near the very same fountain that _he_ once battled against Komba. She knew that it was a long shot that he would show up, but a part of her was still hopeful. Hopeful that he would be there.

"Alice..." She looked up and was staring into _his_ hazel eyes.

"Sh-Shun..." She barely spoke his name.

"You know what I'm going to ask." Shun crossed his arms, a scowl on his face but his eyes told a different story. They told her that he was worried about her.

"No, I don't know."

"Why did you do it, Alice?"

"Because you loved Fabia..." 

END!

Note: This is my first Bakugan fanfiction and I'm sorry if anything or anyone seemed to be out of character, since I haven't seen this in almost three years. Should I continue? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why did you do it, Alice?"_

 _"Because you loved Fabia..."_

Shun could only stare at the Russian girl in shock before his hazel eyes widened even more when he understood what she meant. Alice had changed. Her once orange hair that cascaded down her back was now dyed a nearly violet purple-ish blue and rested on her shoulder. Her yellow dress that once covered nearly every inch of her body was now replaced by a white tank top and a pair of white shorts and boots to match, no coat covering her shoulders at all. Her chocolate brown eyes that any boy could lose themselves into was now jade green eyes. The ninja realized now that...Alice changed herself to become just like Fabia, because of him. Alice was trying to be like Fabia.

"I'm...sorry, Alice. It's my fault." He finally said after understanding the situation.

The now dyed-violet haired girl shook her head. "Don't be, Shun. It's not your fault. I chose this by my own free will. You didn't force me to do this to myself."

"No, I did." Shun replied firmly. "But I just didn't know it. Alice, you...didn't have to do this. I liked you the way you were before."

"You didn't. No one did. And besides, no one liked me before. I was too shy, too scared. I just thought that if...I became more like Fabia, everyone would like me more. I just...wanted to be enough."

With that, the Russian girl stood up. "I have to go back to my aunt and uncle's house now, Shun. Thank you for caring." She trudged back to her relative's house, as hardly audible words escaped the ninja's lips.

"You were always enough, Alice."

If you knew Shun Kazami, you would think of his long raven hair, his hazel eyes, looking expressionless as always, his nearly all green attire. You would remember his stealth, speed, and his tendency to disappear at certain points. He was a good Bakugan player, one of the top, actually, doesn't tend to show his emotions publicly, but you still know that he means well. That was Shun. But one morning of the summer when he was nineteen, everyone who thought they knew him well, were surprised. This wasn't the Shun they knew.

He ignored their stares and tried to convince himself that they were staring at Julie, or anyone else. He took a seat by himself near the far back and as Dan took a seat next to him, on instinct, Shun turned around to face his friend before he noticed the look in his eyes. Dan's fiery red eyes looked at him almost disappointed, confusion, even. Shun didn't blame him, and turned the other way around to avoid his friend.

'But it's not for him,' the ninja thought to herself. 'It's for her.'

He continued eating in silence before he noticed that she was sent out to get more groceries. He walked briskly to the door and slowed down on purpose, causing her to bump into him.

"Sorry." She murmured again, ready to walk past him and out the door. He blocked her from the door, raising a thumb so they could met eye to eye.

"Meet me at the fountain after work. Please."

Looking into his eyes, she heaved a sigh. "All right." With that, he moved out of her way as she walked out.

When he got back home to change before he could met up with her, his grandfather was at the door, blocking him.

"Shun, what has gotten into you?! You were fine yesterday morning and now you're looking like...like that! And your unexpected breakup with Fabia! You wanted to quit being a ninja! You...you even wanted to quit brawling! Why, Shun? Why did you do it?" Looking into his grandfather's eyes, Shun heaved a sigh.

"This is the only way I can help someone." With that, he pushed past his grandfather and left his mansion.

When he approached the fountain,he saw her, sitting on a bench, waiting for him.

"Glad you came." He started.

Alice sighed. "Shun, if you hated how I looked, why didn't you say so? You didn't have to change..."

End!

Note: Another cliffhanger! Haha, sorry about that. But please review and tell me what ya thought of it! Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Shun, if you hated how I looked, why didn't you say so? You didn't have to change..."_

Shun had changed. His long jet black hair was now cut short and dyed a chestnut brown. His green, flexible outfit was now traded with a black, short sleeved button up shirt and a pair of khaki skinny jeans. His beautiful hazel eyes that Alice once admired was now replaced by gray contacts. He shifted uncomfortably and it broke her heart even more. She knew that he HATED the outfit he was wearing and the colored contacts that he wore had to make him even more annoyed; she should know, since she loathed her too revealing clothes and she had been crying over putting the contacts on her eyes. Further more, she knew that he did it because of her. It was all of her fault.

"I love you."

"Huh?" She finally looked up and noticed that they were literally a few steps away from each other, their faces inches apart. "Shun, what do you mea-"

" I love you. I love the way your eyes light up when you get excited. I love how much you love the green tea cheesecake that the cafe serves. I love how you close your eyes whenever you laugh. I love how you have so much potential for brawling, but yet, you only brawl when necessary. I love you."

The violet-dyed girl was in shock. Of course many boys have told her that she was pretty but she never believed them. So, when Shun was telling her all of this, she could only think that he was just trying to cheer her up. "Why? I'm not special. I'm just another girl in this world of nearly seven billion other people. I'm not...her." She whispered the last part, hoping that he didn't hear her. Of course, that wasn't the case.

He cupped a calloused hand from years of brawling and training and cupped her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "Because all of those things are what makes you Alice and not Fabia. Because all of those things are things that your new appearance could ever change." He stopped as he noticed that her cheeks gave away a small hint of pink and her eyes were pools of tears, threatening to spill.

"You didn't answer my question. If you hated how I looked, you should have just told me. You didn't have to go through all of this..." The poor girl murmured as she lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. The ninja beat her to it, using a thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I did that to show you that it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you change your hair, your eye color, your clothes, or if you quit whatever you love the most. I changed, I quit my ninja training, I stopped brawling. But I'm still Shun. The same with you. If you just change your appearance, you're not suddenly Fabia. You're still Alice. And...I'm glad of it." A gentle smile crossed his lips as he noticed that she was trying hard not to cry. "I miss the old Alice. Can I have her back?"

And with that, Alice's legs turned into jelly; she could hardly stand up. Shun pulled her into his arms, and by doing so, she tugged at his shirt, burying her face in it, crying so hard, as he supported her, holding her waist.

"Alice." He said suddenly, his voice sounded like he had to tell her something important.

"Hmm?" Alice croaked out as she lifted her face from his shirt.

"You're enough. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

END!

Note: Okay, this sums up the whole fic here! I'm sorry that this is a pretty short fic, but then again, this is my first ShunxAlice and Bakugan fic. Please review and do you think I should continue writing for Bakugan? Reviews are really helpful! Thanks for reading!

*this is for a certain reviewer/reader. you don't have to read this*

Okay, just to make things clear. ChthonicMelinoe, you told me that I made Fabia seem like the 'bad guy' in this fic. When I first wrote this fic, I have no intention of making Fabia the villain of this story; she is only mentioned a few times in this fic, and she though she seems to have a huge impact on this couple, to me, she is not the 'bad guy', but more like the person who unintentionally brings the two closer together. Also, I have no intention of bring back the whole ShunxFabia vs. ShunxAlice or ShunxAlice vs. LyncxAlice war. There has been no mentions of Lync in this story. And, also, you said that I made Shun and Alice both out of character in this fic. I am curious; how did I make them seem out of character? After all, we all know that Alice has feelings for Shun but it is difficult to see if he does have feelings for her. And plus, Alice changed herself to become more like Fabia so Shun likes her instead. Did you get that concept? I'm sorry for calling you out, but that has been bothering me for a quite awhile.


End file.
